Rarity/russgamemaster
Bio RARITY could possibly be the most beautiful Unicorn you've ever seen, and she works hard to keep it that way—but she wants everypony to be beautiful, too! She uses her eye for detail, her creativity, and her Unicorn powers to find gems and make things sparkle! Her gorgeous designs are displayed at Ponyville's newest fashion salon, the Carousel Boutique. Rarity sees tremendous potential in her friends and always offers them makeovers and beautiful new clothes of her own design. Rarity's generous nature inspires her to make her friends as beautiful on the outside as she knows they are on the inside. Though she may seem entitled and prissy, Rarity has a heart as pure as gold. Recruitment quote Look upon me Avengers, for I am Rarity! Class: Generalist No strengths or weaknesses against any class. Passives Fabulous - Attacks will occasionally apply Distracted Drama Queen - occasionally becomes Enraged when attacking or being attacked by anypony, not just Scrappers. New abilities are unlocked when Rarity has two stacks of Enraged. Attacks Level 1 - Sharp Pointy Gems *Ranged Slashing Magic *5 hits *Hits One Enemy *(Special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(special) Gems of Rage - Consumes two stacks of Enraged to automatically crit and ignore defense. *(special) Indirect Magic Attack - This magic does not directly hit enemies, and attacks with it ignore resistance to magic. *(Enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking Level 2 - Kicking Flank *Unarmed Melee *5 hits *Hits One Enemy *(Special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(special) Raging Combo - consumes two stacks of Enraged to perform a follow-up Kicking Flank. *(Enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this unit does extra damage *(Enemy) Disadvantage - The debuff depends on the enemy's class: **Infiltrators get Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks **Generalists get Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion **Tacticians get Exhausted - cannot take extra turns, and Quick Actions become normal actions **Blasters get Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit **Bruisers get Neutralized - removes and prevents stat-increasing effects **Scrappers get Winded - cannot perform follow-up attacks Level 6 - Tight Makeover *Unarmed Melee *Hits One Enemy *6 hits *(special) Guaranteed Hit *(special) True Strike *(special) Hold still - consumes two stacks of Enraged to give Rarity an extra turn *(Enemy) Webbed **Applies Staggered and Constricted **A second application of Webbed causes Hobbled and Immobilized. **Three applications of Webbed results in Stun *(Enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Slowed, Dizzy, or Exposed Level 9 - Gemstorm *Ranged Slashing Magic *20 hits *Hits All Enemies * 3 round cooldown *(special) Indirect Magic Attack - This magic does not directly hit enemies, and attacks with it ignore resistance to magic. *(Special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(Special) Exploits Bleeds - does extra damage to Bleeding targets *(Special) Hemorrhaging Attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger *(special) Combat reflexes - consumes two stacks of Enraged to give Rarity Combat Reflexes. Alternate Costume: Radiance Class: Generalist Passive: Defender - can preemptively shield allies when an enemy attacks. This absorbs damage and applies Weak Point to attackers. Team-Up bonuses Alias-less Arcane Arts - uses magic Bloodlust - can cause bleeding Disharmony - she was Discorded. (also bring Discord) Fashionista - she's a fashion designer Friendship is Magic - for bringing two ponies Furry - fur-skinned Generous - Rarity + Sweetie Belle Hoofing It Mane 6 Rarispike - romantically linked with Spike Redheads Tossers - she throws gems Themed Weapons Rarity has a themed weapon set: The Generous Gem set. Augmented Iso-8 Ragged Ruby - Sharp Pointy Gems gains Paragon Exploiter Sharp Sapphire - Gemstorm causes Tenderized and Ravaged Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony Category:Animation Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Female Category:23 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:TV Shows Category:Generalists